


30 Days of Inkopolis Drabbles!

by starlightspeedway99



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightspeedway99/pseuds/starlightspeedway99
Summary: A writing challenge I did a few months ago! Here's what I wrote for Novelty November with all of my Splatoon characters!





	1. Day 1: Dinner Party

“Um, don’t you think we made too much?”

“That’s something I never thought I’d hear you say, you glutton!”

Dia did her best to hold back a snicker as she continued tending to the multitude of pots bubbling away on the stove. Glaucon watched in awe as she did her best to try and stay out of her way. The lavender Inkling made her way to the dining table and began to set out the plates, utensils, and little name cards that the two girls had made the night before. Dia glanced over her shoulder to glance at her girlfriend’s handiwork, and grinned a little. 

“You know that little chalkboard I have that I never use?” Dia giggled. 

“Yeah, the one with the little stand?” Glaucon replied as she daintily folded the delicate cloth napkins. 

“Yes! Why don’t you write out the menu on it on prop it up next to the centerpiece?”

Glaucon snapped her fingers and shot finger guns at her girlfriend with a smirk, and fetched the little board out of the bedroom. She began to scribble down what came to mind, and stopped suddenly to glance around the kitchen.

“Did you already forget what we’re making?” Dia sighed with a tiny smile on her face. 

“Possibly.” Glaucon snickered.

“You’re such a mess! Okay, poached salmon-”

“I got that much!”

“Crab mac ‘n cheese, butternut squash, roasted brussel sprouts, “ Dia listed off as she pulled a baking sheet out of the oven. She closed the oven door with her foot and placed the tray on a cutting board on the counter, all in one motion. “And citrus spice cake!” 

Glaucon finished writing and carefully placed the little chalkboard next to the large, autumn themed bouquet that adorned the dining table. She gave her arms a little stretch before strolling into the kitchen to give her girlfriend a hug. Glaucon rested her chin on Dia’s shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. 

“I’m excited, but nervous.” She admitted. 

“Why?” Dia replied, her voice tinged with concern. “We’ve done a dinner party before, and it went fine!” 

“I know, but!” The lavender Inkling whined. “But back then it was only with the girls! I’m ner-”

“Oh, you’re nervous about Fredrick, aren’t you?”

“Yeah!” Glaucon continued. “I’ve talked to him before, but like! This is the first time I’ll like, actually sit down and have a conversation with him!” 

“He’s bringing his boyfriend, Zack with him, so maybe you won’t have to? And the girls are coming too, it’ll be fine!” Dia smiled. She turned off one of the burners on the stove and grabbed the pot of butternut squash to transfer it to a serving dish. She shuffled a few steps over to the countertop, with Glaucon still clinging to her shoulders.

“He likes you, don’t worry!”

Glaucon let out a deep breath. “Well, he’s super protective of you, so I feel like if I say the wrong thing- he’ll like….”

“Oh my cod, Princess!” Dia groaned. “Don’t be such a big baby! You’re worse than Kai sometimes!” 

Glaucon let go of her girlfriend and gasped. “I’m. Actually. Offended!” Glaucon exclaimed sarcastically. “You know what, I’m telling her you said that! As soon as they all get here-”

“Don’t actually!” The blue Inkling giggled. “I love her, it’s just that she’s really easy to pick on!” 

“Sounds like me.” 

The two girls erupted into laughter before the doorbell rang. Dia’s eyes lit up with glee as Glaucon’s expression became one of nervous panic.

“I’m not ready!” Glaucon whined. “Go answer it!”

“Woman, I’m cooking!” Dia retorted. “You go answer it!” 

“No!”

“Princess!”

“What?”

“Answer the door- you live here, don’t you?”

Glaucon’s face turned bright red as she brought her hands to her cheeks. She threw herself into Dia’s arms and covered her face with kisses. With her newfound courage, she grinned like crazy and unlocked the apartment door. 

“It’s been a while, Glaucon. It’s good to see you again!” A dark purple Octoling boy said warmly. 

“It’s even better to see you, Fredrick!”


	2. Day 2: Concert

The ex-soldier was never really a fan of concerts. They were loud, dark, a little too cramped for her liking- but the expression on her girlfriend’s face made it all worth it.

“Hiro-chan!” Maya squealed as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. The Octoling buried her face into Hiroko’s chest and hugged her tightly. “I think this might be the best night of my life!”

The screams of the crowd were deafening as Off the Hook finished their last song of the night,  _ Into the Light. _ Pearl and Marina waved to the crowd and left the stage, hand in hand. Hiroko held Maya tightly as she scanned the audience for her third and fourth wheels. Her eyes landed on a tall, yellow Inkling a little ways away who was lifting up a smaller Octoling girl in her arms. Hiroko snickered, causing Maya to pick up her head and gaze up at her. 

“Lemme guess, they’re messing around again?” Maya giggled. 

“Of course they are. Let’s go get them.” Hiroko replied, her expression gentle.

The green Inkling took her girlfriend by the hand and parted through the crowd to reach the two cephalopods in question. 

“You guys ready or what?” Hiroko grinned. 

“Nah.” The tall yellow Inkling snickered. “I don’t want this moment to end! Right, Ellie?”

“Yeah!” Elise squealed. The glow necklaces on around her neck jingled together as Kai swung her around in her arms. 

“Fine, I guess we’ll leave without you then!” Hiroko smirked as she and Maya began to head outside the concert hall. 

Kai gasped a little bit as she held onto Elise a little tighter, and began to walk after them. 

Finally outside the madness and into the lobby, the four girls decided to buy a mountain of concert merchandise before heading home. T-shirts, posters, and extra glowsticks filled up the limited edition tote bag that Kai slung over her shoulder. 

Elise took her sister’s hand, while Hiroko took Maya’s other hand. Not wanting to be left out, Kai quickly took Ellie’s hand and grinned.

“This was a good idea!” She exclaimed dreamily.

“Right? Off the Hook is the best!” Elise agreed. Contented, the orange Octoling began humming her favorite song from the concert.

Maya giggled. She looked over at Hiroko, who gave her a warm smile in return.

“I know what you’re thinking.” The green Inkling grinned.

“What is it?” The pink Octoling replied.

“You’re happy that our family’s back together again.”

“I can’t get anything past you!” Maya burst out into a fit of laughter. 

The four girls walked together hand in hand, talking and joking without a care in the world. As they finally managed to maneuver their way through the venue, the cephalopods were met by the light of the full moon. The Octoling twins squealed with delight as they shared a look of mutual excitement.

“Wait, this is perfect!” Elise exclaimed. “Let’s all sing it together!” 

“Right here?” Kai complained.

“Why not?” Hiroko laughed.

“Okay, on three okay?” Maya glanced over at the other three girls, who nodded in agreement. “One, two-”

_ “Baby it's alright, step into the light!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Day 3: Nature Walk

“So, where are you taking me again?” Glaucon’s boots crunched on the dry leaf litter beneath her feet as she walked along. 

“Hiking.” The green Inkling in front of her replied bluntly.

“Obviously!” Glaucon retorted. “But like, where exactly are we going?” 

Hiroko snickered to herself. “These woods are known for being a treasure trove of different plants and stuff. The lake that we’re heading to now usually has a bunch of good things growing near it. Like lavender.”

Glaucon gasped with excitement. She trotted ahead to walk shoulder to shoulder with her friend. 

“Dia’s obsessed with that stuff!” The older Inkling exclaimed. “Literally all of her soaps and shampoos are lavender scented!” 

The green Inkling raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that why you’ve been smelling like lavender nowadays?” 

Glaucon stopped dead in her tracks as her face flushed a deep red. Hiroko let out a hearty laugh and shoved her hands in her vest pockets.

“Anyways!” Glaucon squealed with embarrassment. “Are you looking for anything in particular, Hiro?”

“Lilies of the valley.” Hiroko smiled gently. “Maya’s inviting me over to her place for dinner later in the week, so I wanted to bring her something nice.”

Glaucon grinned and threw her hands behind her head. “That’s adorable!” The lavender Inkling replied. “Look at us- two hopeless romantics out gathering flowers for our wives~!”

Hiroko shot her a look of pure embarrassment, and nearly tripped over a stone underfoot in the process. Glaucon wheezed with laughter and grabbed her friend by the arm to steady her.

“I’m! I’m not...I’m only…. “ Hiroko rambled on, her face getting redder by the second. 

“Are you okay, first of all?” Glaucon placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hiroko sighed. “I’m just….” She brushed Glaucon’s hand away with annoyance and huffed a little. “Why are you like this?”

“Heh, looks like I found your weakness!” Glaucon jeered. 

“Of course she’s my weakness, I would do anything for Maya!” She exclaimed. “I would… I would love to spend the rest of my life with her.” 

“I know  _ exactly  _ how you feel.” The lavender Inkling sighed with a dreamy look on her face. 

“Do you think she’ll say ‘yes’, like a couple years from now?” 

“Don’t even ask!” Glaucon scoffed. 

“T-thanks, Glauc.”

“No problem, ‘lil soldier girl!” 

Hiroko let out a massive sigh and rolled her eyes. “Please stop calling me that.”

Glaucon burst out laughing before a massive expanse of blue caught her eye. She looked at Hiro, who gave her a nod of approval before they both rushed over to the lakeside with vigor. 

Just as Hiroko had described, the Mizugami Lake’s fertile banks housed a lush selection of various flora. The two girls had come at the perfect time, as the autumn harvest season was at its peak. With baskets two baskets full lavender and lilies of the valley, Glaucon and Hiroko let out a cheer as took a seat on the grass together.

A cool, gentle breeze blew through the two Inkling’s tentacles, birds were chirping harmoniously in the trees above, and the stunning fall foliage provided the perfect backdrop for the moment. Everything was as it should be.

Glaucon laid on her back closed her eyes to take in the perfect moment. Just as she let out a sigh of contentment, Hiroko’s eyes lit up all of a sudden. 

“Glaucon!” The younger girl piped up.

“Yeah, Hiro?”

“Remember how earlier you said something about ‘our wives’?”

“Y-yeah…” A bead of sweat rolled down the lavender Inkling’s forehead.

“You’re thinking about proposing to her, aren’t you?” A cheeky grin spread across Hiroko’s face. 

“Um…” Glaucon stammered. “Possibly.” 

  
  



	4. Day 4: Reminisce

The orange Octoling girl took a swig of her bubble tea before letting out a massive sigh and sinking back into her chair. Kai, sitting across from her, already knew what was going on with her best friend without even having to ask.

“Is somebody feeling jealous of their sister today?” She jeered.

“Maybe!” Elise pouted. She folded her arms and huffed a little. “I don’t care though, I”m over it!”

Kai shook her head and took a sip of her drink. “Sure you are.” The yellow Inkling raised an eyebrow curiously at Elise, who let out a tiny giggle. 

“Fine, you win!” The orange Octoling rested her elbows on the picnic table and cradled her chin in her hands. “Maya and Hiro are going out to some fancy ballet tonight. I’m just annoyed ‘cuz Maya knows I love ballet, and I really really wanna go!” Elise sighed heavily and looked away. “I wish I had a boyfriend or something to go places with.”

“Why don’t you try looking for one?”

“Because!”

“Because what?”

“‘Cuz I don’t think I wanna date just yet. I just feel so frustrated.”

Kai chuckled softly and folded her arms. “Ellie, do you remember that day when you came crying at my apartment-”

“Oh my cod!” Elise perked up suddenly. She vigorously shook her head ‘no’ as if trying to erase the memory from her mind. 

“ You were bawling your eyes out!” Kai snickered. “You were all like, ‘Agent 3 stole my sister!’ and all that.”

“Shut up! I thought we were never gonna talk about that again!” Elise squealed as she hid her face in her hands with embarrassment.

“Anyways, do you remember what I told you that day that helped you calm down?” Kai’s expression softened as her voice became gentler. 

“Um… that Maya is still gonna love me, even though she’s not single anymore?” The orange Octoling replied. She rested her chin on one hand and let the other linger on the table.

“Well yeah…” Kai’s voice trailed off. “But remember how I told you that I”ll always be with you?” The yellow Inkling shyly reached for her friend’s hand on the table and daintily grasped it. “I’ll always be your best friend! Relationships come and go, but friends are forever! R-right?”

Elise, shocked, stared at her friend for a few moments before her expression became blissful. She held Kai’s hand tightly in hers and laced their fingers together. 

“ Right!” The orange Octoling squealed. 

Kai let out a sigh of relief and grinned, with her worst fear being proved wrong. “Okay, good! Do you feel better now?” She asked as she got up from her chair. 

“Hmm, not really.” Elise looked away with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Oh gosh, seriously?” Kai replied. “I thought that would-”

The yellow Inkling’s thoughts were cut off as Elise suddenly threw herself into her friends arms. After just barely catching her, Kai giggled and kissed the top of her head. 

“Now I feel better~~!” Elise sighed dreamily and wrapped her arms around Kai. 


	5. Day 5: Lazy Sunday

Hiroko lazily stretched out her arms as she woke up from probably the best sleep she’d gotten all week. Just as she was about to wake up her guest on the couch, she glanced over at the kitchen, only to realize that the squid in question was not only awake before her, but also looking through an old photo album.

“Mornin’, “ Hiroko yawned. “You’re up pretty early.”

“Yeah, “ Kai laughed awkwardly. “I had a nightmare, so I’ve been up for a little. Anyways, I remember taking this picture with you and the Captain!” She excitedly pointed to an old photograph nestled in the protective film of the album.

Hiroko grumbled and grabbed the yellow Inkling’s wrist. “Why didn’t you wake me up or something?”

“B-because!” Kai stammered. “I’m fine, honestly! I’m not a kid or anything, you know?”

“I know…” Hiroko sighed heavily. “But I know how you are, Kai.” A few moments of silence passed before she piped up again. “What did you dream about?”

The yellow Inkling’s hands began to tremble as she remembered. “Flooders. I dreamt that you and I were caught in a maze of them…” 

Hiroko shuttered as her friend explained. She got up from the couch as and took Kai by the hand. 

“What are you-” Kai yawned. 

“See, you’re exhausted! C’mon, just get in. “ Hiroko gestured to the bed, and sheepishly, Kai did as she was told. 

Hirko grabbed her thickest blanket and tucked her in lovingly. Kai, still reeling from all of this, blinked a few times in confusion. 

“Um...thanks?” The yellow Inkling stammered. “No, I mean… hey, wait-” 

Her train of thought was cut off as Hiroko climbed in with her and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“It’s fine. We don’t have to sleep in shifts anymore, remember?” The green Inkling teased. “And besides, it’s Sunday. We can sleep in as long as we want.” 

“Heh, you’re right.” Kai chuckled. “Oh, and Senpai?”

“What?”

“You’re really good at fighting off Octarians. And nightmares.”


	6. Day 6: Smile

“S-so, how is it?” The bright pink Inkling looked over at her roommate nervously as she sipped her coffee.

“It’s um… it’s alright. Thanks Momo.” The black Inking put the mug down on the counter and gathered up her things. As she slipped on her shoes, Momo followed her to the doorway with a look of concern on her face.

“You’re gonna try and look for a job today, Anko?” She asked nervously. 

“Yup.”

“Do you think you’ll be home before it gets too dark?”

“Hopefully, but no promises.”

“An-Anko-”

The black Inkling let out a heavy sigh and turned to face her roommate. She clapped a hand on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eyes.

“I know you’re worried, but I’m gonna be fine, Momo.” She explained sternly. “I know what I do scares you, but I need the money.”

“But-”

“I know! Don’t worry though, as long as you stay out of the Shinkai district, you won’t get mixed up in any of this- I promise.”

“O-okay. “ Momo nodded, nearly on the verge of tears. “Have a good day!”

“You too. “

With her quick reply, Anko left in a hurry. Momo, still reeling from the encounter, paced around the apartment to look for her keys. After finally pulling herself together, the pink Inkling left the apartment as well, heading on the train to get to MakoMart. 

“Why are there so m-many?” Momo mumbled to herself as she paced around the aisle. With all of the other groceries in her basket, all that was left was to find the perfect brand of coffee to try. 

The pink Inkling had spent weeks trying to find the right kind to brew for her roommate, but to no avail. Lost in her own thoughts, she hardly noticed the taller Inkling behind her before she crashed right into her. 

“Ah, I”m so sorry!” She squealed. “I g-g-got so lost in my own h-h-head that I didn’t even see you there!” 

“Don’t stress, it’s fine!” The baby blue Inkling replied with a laugh. “By the way, are you.... Do you want some help or something?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Well, I couldn’t help but overhear you mumbling to yourself.”

Momo, true to her name, flushed bright pink. She nodded wordlessly in agreement, as this encounter was probably exactly what she needed right now.

“Y-yes please.” Momo replied. “It’s for my roommate. S-she’s always so stressed out, so I wanted to do something nice for her. “ 

“That’s so sweet!” The baby blue Inkling squealed excitedly. “What’s she like?” She asked while searching through the immense selection of coffee beans. 

“Well, she’s quiet, kind of a goth girl, a little mean sometimes….” The pink Inkling rambled on. “ But if I’m being honest, she’s pretty much my entire world, you know?”

The blue Inkling glanced over at Momo and chuckled heartily. “I could’ve guessed that much, sweetheart.” She picked up a fancy bag of whole coffee beans and placed it in Momo’s basket.

“W-w-what are you talking-”

“Because, you stopped stuttering when you were talking about her.” The blue Inkling grinned. “And by the way, this is what I usually drink. It’s a pretty flavorful dark roast, so it’s actually really good without any milk or sugar. I have a good feeling that she’ll like it. “ 

“T-thank you so much, miss!” 

The blue Inkling’s grin turned into a pout almost immediately. “I’m not that old… “ She complained.

The two Inklings said their goodbyes as Momo headed home, with a new look of determination in her eyes. 

The next morning rolled around, and the pink Inkling stood at the ready with a travel mug full of freshly brewed coffee for Anko. Once the girl in question came into the kitchen, she excitedly passed her the mug and watched as she took a sip.

“How-”

“Momo!” Anko’s expression lit up. “This is amazing!!” 

For the first time in months, Anko grinned from ear to ear.


	7. Day 7: Date

Just as the Octoling boy was about to lift a piece of sushi to his lips, the magnitude of the situation hit him, and couldn’t help but sigh. 

“Zack,” Frederick began.

“Yeah, Freddie?” His boyfriend replied, his mouth full of food.

“Why the hell are we eating sushi at three in the morning?!” He grumbled back. 

To nobody's surprise, this was all it took to get Zack into one of his famous laughing fits. He took a giant swig of water to help him not choke on his sushi before he even attempted to reply.

“You act like this is the craziest thing we’ve ever done, but it’s not!” The red Inkling jeered. “And besides, I was really looking forward to spending time with you. That’s why I didn’t mind waiting until you were done with that project you were doing earlier.”

Fredrick sighed again, but this time with a tiny smile on his face. “I know, I know! But honestly,” He protested. “Just because I’m basically nocturnal doesn’t mean you have to stay up this late with me!” 

Zack merely rolled his eyes in response, and stole a piece of Frederick’s unagi roll from his plate. 

“Oh, gosh. “ He coughed. “I forgot that I don’t like eel.” 

The purple Octoling playfully punched him on the shoulder and placed his hand over his. Zack stroked the back of his boyfriend’s hand with his thumb with a look of contentment on his face. 

“Thanks.” Frederick said softly. 

“For what?” 

“Being you. Honestly, who else would run the streets with me this late at night? Hell, who else would even know about a place that’s even open around this time?” 

Zack chuckled and casually stretched his arm out over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Don’t be so dumb, Freddie. We were always together as kids, and we’ll always be together now!” 


	8. Day 8: Family

Elise awoke in a cold sweat, haunted by the whirring sound of stainless steel blades. Just as she was about to spring out of bed to head to her sister’s room, the felt a gentle tickle on the back of her neck. She turned around to see Maya dozing peacefully behind her in bed. Elise breathed a sigh of relief, and gave her sister a giant hug and nuzzled her face into her chest. 

“Another nightmare?”

Startled, Elise picked up her head to be greeted by Maya’s amused expression. 

“I thought you were sleeping!” She squeaked, almost a little embarrassed. “But yeah, I did.”

“It’s okay, I did too. That’s why I’m here.” The older sister giggled. She protectively wrapped her arm around Elise’s shoulders and pulled her closer. “Twin telepathy is real, you know! We even get bad dreams at the same time.” She sighed a little. 

The orange Octoling’s body tensed up suddenly, and grumbled at the mention of the word that had been bothering her for years.

“We’re not twins.” She protested. “We’re probably not even related, Maya! And we have no way of knowing!” 

Maya kissed her teeth out of frustration. “We’ve had this conversation before, Ellie! We’re twins, even if we’re not actually related.”

“Don’t say that, that’s not true.” Elise replied softly, on the verge of tears. 

“Elise-”

“I’m just a nobody, Maya! I’m not your twin, or your sister, or anybody!” The younger Octoling finally broke down and began sobbing profusely. “I feel like I’m just a stranger sometimes!” 

Maya held back her own tears and cradled the younger Octoling in her arms while wiping her tears away. 

“Ellie, look at me.” She demanded. 

The orange Octoling did as she was told and looked directly into Maya’s eyes. Her sister lovingly cupped her cheeks in her hands and kissed her on the forehead. 

“So what if we’re not real sisters? Do you think I care about that?” The pink Octoling giggled. “I love you Ellie, and nothing will ever change that! You and I have been through so much together that I can’t imagine my life without you in it! And even if we do have real siblings somewhere out there, nobody could ever love you as much as I do!” 

“Sissy….” Elise managed to murmur in between sniffles. “Bet?”

“Bet. “ 


	9. Day 9: Festival

“So, have you guys ever been to one of these before?” Dia turned around to face her friends. She grinned from ear to ear with anticipation. 

“I think I’ve been once or twice. “ Alice replied, her grin matching her friend’s. 

“I haven’t!” Chili responded. “Have you, Dia?” 

The baby blue Inkling shoved her hands in her pockets and started walking backwards to keep up the conversation. 

“More times than I can count! Ever since I moved here, I’ve always been going to these food truck festivals~!”

“Lemme guess, you know all the best deals by heart, don’t you?” Alice teased, getting a laugh out of the other two girls. 

“Maybe!” Dia snickered. “But anyways, we’re here! Let’s hurry up and get a table!” 

The three girls raced into Inkopolis Square, which was abuzz with bright lights, the rowdy conversations of a huge crowd of cephalopods, the purring of the food trucks’ engines, and most importantly- the blaring of kawaii future bass blasting over loudspeakers. 

Remembering from past experiences, Dia claimed the first empty table in sight and sat on the edge. She sighed with relief and watched as her two friends split off to go and wait in line at different trucks. 

“Let’s hope that they don’t mess up their orders- or mine!” She giggled to herself. She took out her phone to snap a few pics for Coralgram. Before long, the two girls came back with their hands full of paper plates stacked with delicious smelling food. 

“Here’s yours!” Alice handed Dia’s plate to her, which was still steaming hot. 

“Lobster grilled cheese~! Thanks, homegirl!” Dia beamed. “What did you guys get?” 

“I got a burger! And Alice got steak, obviously!” Chili giggled. She glanced over at the Inkling in question, who was already working on her steak skewers. 

“Obviously!” Dia grinned, and took a massive bite of her sandwich. 

The three cephalopods enjoyed each others’ company as the night roared on, not showing any signs of slowing down. Eventually, there was only so much snacking that could be done before the girls grew tired of it. They strolled around the Square lazily, looking for any kind of fun to be had.

“So, what do you usually do after all that eating?” Chili yawned. 

“Well usually, there’s like, live music or something. But you can tell they cheaped out this time and just put on a playlist from somebody’s phone it seems like. “ Dia sighed. “Other than that, there’s usually the skaters who come by and do tricks, and then there’s…” Her voice trailed off as a crowd of cephalopods caught her eye. “What are they up to?”

“Wanna go see?” Alice suggested. The other two girls agreed, and the three of them curiously headed over. 

Initially, Dia suspected that it could’ve been a dance battle brewing, much to her surprise, the crowd of Inklings and Octolings were all holding markers and pens while huddling around a large white sheet of paper stuck to the wall. 

“What’s going on here? “ Dia asked the closest Octoling to her, her expression lighting up with curiosity. 

“We’re actually making like a… positivity mural!” The aqua Octoling explained. “Everybody takes a marker and writes something nice on the sheet, then we’ll display it somewhere in Inkopolis, and then add to it again the next time we have this festival!”

“I love that!” Chili exclaimed. “I already know what I’m gonna write. Wait, is it cool if I draw something, too?” 

The aqua Octoling nodded in agreement, and with that, Chili grabbed a few different colored markers and got right to work. Alice followed suit and also began filling in some of the empty space. Dia, blessed with her height, grabbed a blue marker and stretched up to start writing in the topmost corner of the sheet. 

“So~~ let’s see what we all wrote!” Dia smiled. She pointed at hers with her marker and read it off. “ ‘Blessed is the one who is needed by someone else’ !” 

Alice snickered as she recognized the familiar quote. "Didn't you caption one of your pictures on Coralgram with that line the other day?"

"Yeah, " Dia laughed awkwardly. "I'm recycling old content- you got me! What did you write?" 

The strawberry pink Inkling smiled and dramatically gestured to her side of the sheet. “ ‘Friends and family are number one!’” Alice announced proudly. “And Chilli-” 

Dia and Alice glanced over at their friend’s handiwork to be greeted with a precious drawing of the three girls. Chilli’s signature chibi style stood out among the other scribbles sprawled out on the mural, attracting a ton of attention from the others crowding around.

“That was fast!” Dia and Alice exclaimed together. 

“It was nothing!” Chili beamed with a flip of her tentacles

Overjoyed, Dia stood between her two friends and rested her arms on both of their shoulders. 

“It’s official- we brought the fresh to this fest!” 


	10. Day 10: Rainy Day

“Before I forget- what are your pronouns again?” 

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!” 

The Octoling teen strolling alongside Dia was practically skipping as the two strolled through a rainy Inkopolis. The streets were flooded with both puddles and drowsy cephalopods on their way to work. 

“I go by they slash them!” They chirped, twirling their umbrella gleefully.

“No problem, Makani!” Dia giggled. “I’m by no means an expert on all of this, so I appreciate you teaching me and stuff!” She twirled her umbrella as she spoke, mimicking her friend. 

“Thanks for listening to me!” Makani squealed before bursting out into fake tears dramatically. “I’ve never met anybody who’s been so accepting right away!” 

The older Inkling raised her eyebrows with concern. “Like, never?” 

“Well, that’s not completely true, I guess?” Makani replied. “Back in São Paraíso, the island that I’m from, my mom and a ton of my friends were really supportive. It’s just my dad who was a huge jerk about it. But that’s all behind me now!”

“Speaking of friends,” Dia began. “Have you tried making any since the last time we talked?” 

Their expression quickly went from one of glee to one of guilt. The Octoling teen ran ahead of her and jumped in an especially large puddle, getting muddy water all over their floral rain boots. 

“I love doing that!” Makani squealed. “Rainy days are the best~!” 

Dia sighed heavily and walked past her hopeless friend. “Oh, so you’ve been hiding in your apartment all week watching tv, haven’t you?”

“N-no!” They stammered. The azure Octoling speedwalked a little to catch up with Dia again. “I’ve actually been writing lyrics all week for work! Aren’t you proud of me?”

“Yes and no.” Dia snickered. “Work is good, but work-life balance is even better. Don’t worry- I’ll introduce you to some of my friends when we’re all free. They’re your age-”

“Seriously?” Makani exclaimed. 

“Yeah, are you excited?” The older Inkling grinned.

“Do you have pics of them?” They replied, their voice tinged with concern. Dia pulled out her phone and showed Makani a few group photos of Maya, Elise, Kai, Hiroko, Glaucon and herself. The Octoling flipped through the pictures a couple times before letting out a string of profanity under their breath.

“You good?” Dia raised an eyebrow with even more concern than before. 

“Why are they all so pretty? I’m nervous now!!” Makani whined, stomping their feet like a grumpy child. 

“Pretty people make you nervous?”

“Yes!”

“But you’re talking to me just fine!” 

“But-” Makani began. They cut themselves off suddenly after processing Dia’s comment, and punched her lightly on the shoulder. “Shove off!” 

“Oh, so now you’re censoring yourself?” She jeered. “Also, why? You brought it up, so I’m curious now.”

“Because….. I have too many bad memories of pretty rich girls making fun of me back home.” Makani’s expression darkened, and their voice became quiet and dejected. 

“Makani, darling _ \- “  _ Dia’s voice softened. “I know where you’re coming from. But, that’s all in the past now. You’ve come so far since then, and there’s nothing but happy memories in store for you!” 

Just as she finished her thought, the clouds cleared, making way for the sun to make its grand return. Makani’s eyes shimmered with admiration as they looked up at their friend, ruminating on Dia’s encouragement. 

The two friends shared a look of mutual contentment just as they arrived at Jellypop Studio’s doorstep. Makani closed their umbrella and gave Dia once last wave before walking into their workplace. They smiled a tiny bit and mumbled to themsleves as they stepped into the elevator. 

“I guess the real paradise is right here in Inkopolis!” 


	11. Day 11: Piano

“You’re not gonna believe this, Dan, but I’ve tried to teach Dia how to play twice now.” Frederick began. 

“Twice?” The blue Octoling boy laughed.

“Yup! And both times, she literally only played one scale, gave up, and started crying.”

The two Octolings burst out laughing while Dia merely rolled her eyes. She took a seat on the practice room’s carpet and stretched out on her back. 

“Yeah, yeah, “ She yawned. “Don’t you guys have a lesson to start or something?”

“Oh, right!” Dan exclaimed as he regained his composure. Still smiling, he pulled out a folder full of sheet music and plucked out a few of his favorites. He shuffled them together and neatly placed them on the music stand, and folded his hands on the keys neatly. “I’ve been taking lessons for a few months now, and I think I can play these pretty well now!” 

Fredrick glanced at the sheets and grinned. “Seriously? I’m impressed. “ He cracked his knuckles and unfolded the first sheet in the pile. “Play the melody for this song and I’ll play bottom staff. Ready, and one, two, three, four-” 

With Frederick’s count off, the two boys began to play an old tune from a video game on the piano together. Dia watched curiously from her spot on the rug and grinned. She had never seen the typically grumpy purple Octoling get along so well with a new friend this quickly before. 

Once the song was over, the three friends all shared a look of excitement and cheered a little bit. 

“See what I tell ya, Freddie?” Dia got up all of a sudden and sat cross-legged on the carpet. “Dan’s got potential!” She exclaimed. 

“Hell yeah he does!” The purple Octoling beamed. He turned to face the blue Octoling boy and smiled gently. “ I’m calling you ‘Dan the Man’ from now on!”

“‘Dan the Piano Man.’” Dia interjected. 

“Yes!” Frederick shot fingerguns at her and continued his thought. “ That’s even better. Do you wanna play some more?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Dan replied cheerfully. 

With that, the two boys began another song together, playing in perfect harmony as if they’ve known each other for years. Dia giggled and left the practice room to grab some snacks for the three of them. 

With her arms full of chips and candy, she came back in to find the two boys sitting on the rug together, talking and laughing. She joined the two Octolings and tossed a few bags of snacks in their general direction. 

“Oh, Dia!” Dan began as he opened up a bag of chips. “We were just talking about you!”

“More embarrassing stories?” She chuckled. Dia tore into a chocolate bar and rested her chin in her hand. 

“Nah, we were talking about you guys became friends!”

Dia grinned and nodded her head. “Oh, even better! I’ll give you the short version.” She glanced over at Fredrick, who was silent, but wore an amused smile on his face. “We met at a concert, ‘cuz I shared some of my glowsticks with him. Then after that, we were always talking about one thing-”

“Music. And to be honest, that’s all we still talk about.” Frederick picked up Dia’s thought. “When we first started hanging out, all we did was hang out here. I would play the piano, and Dia would sit next to me on the bench and sing.”

“And sometimes, I would put my hands over yours to pretend like I’m playing along!” 

The two cephalopods made eye contact, and both shared a laugh as soon as they realized it. 

“Anyways, I feel like it’s safe to say that you’re part of our crew now!” Dia exclaimed.

Frederick devoured the rest of the chip crumbs from his bag and nodded. “Not only are you one of Dia’s friends, but you love the piano like I do!”

Dan’s face lit up with joy and he grinned from ear to ear. “ Thanks for including me!” He replied. “Oh, and I have a good idea!” 

“What is it?” Dia and Fredrick said at the same time. 

“How about Fred and I play something while Dia sings?” The blue Octoling suggested. 

The three friends all shared a look of agreement and got up from the rug. The two boys took their seat at the piano bench, and Dia stood at the ready nearby. With Frederick’s count off, the three musicians began to harmonize- reading each others’ cues as if they had been making music together for years. 


	12. Day 12: Daydream

Their apartment was small- way too small! They’d have to get at least a two bedroom apartment to make things work. Or maybe even a house. Actually, a house would be better. One with a backyard for their garden. Maybe a house in Coral Ridge where they used to go out on dates all the time. That’s where most couples start their families in Inkopolis, anyways!

“Family…” Glaucon muttered to herself. She folded her arms and closed her eyes, trying hard to imagine what that would look like with her girlfriend. 

It was possible, just a little hard. They could adopt, or maybe even one of the two could... _ have _ their baby. The lavender squid could hardly contain her happiness just at the thought of this.

“I’d be fine with a boy, but knowing her, she prolly wants a daughter. “ Glaucon mumbled as her smile grew even wider. 

The two girls could be parents! They could be like every other couple with their own little bundle of joy. They could do all the normal parent things, like singing nursery rhymes and reading toddler books. As long as they were together, they had a future. A bright one. As long as she worked hard, this future was possible.

Glaucon pinched her cheeks to steady herself, and wore a look of determination on her face. Just as she was just about to bring herself back to reality, she fell back into her daydream. An image of Dia holding a baby in their future house suddenly flashed into her mind. The infant in her arms had royal blue tentacles, and had skin a little darker than her mother’s. Then, the baby’s eyes fluttered open as the sunlight trickled through the blinds.

Brilliant pink eyes. 

Just like her own. 

“Glaucon!” 

A rough, gravely shout from across the studio finally brought Glaucon back to present day. 

“What’s been taking so long? You’re up next!” The burly black Inkling barked. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Glaucon apologized profusely. “I was just thinking about Dia and-” 

“Oh, you were dreaming about your wife again- big surprise.”

“We’re not-”

“I get it, you love her. But for the love of cod- get yourself together. You’re the face of this company now, remember? “

“Yes, sir!”

Glaucon propped her Octoglasses on her head and made her way down to the catwalk. As the cameramen got to work and began the photoshoot, Glaucon couldn’t help but drift back into her thoughts once more.

“I’m not just some frumpy farm girl anymore. I made a life for myself! I’m Glaucon- Rockenburg’s top model, a photography intern, my girlfriend’s future bride, and… one day, I’ll even be a proud parent. “ 


	13. Day 13: Friends

“Wouldn’t it be fun it we were roommates, Kai-chan?” Elise squealed. With one hand on the grocery bag and the other resting in Kai’s, the orange Octoling looked at her friend expectantly, eager for an answer. 

“Wh-what...I guess so, yeah!” Kai fumbled a bit on her words as she squeezed Elise’s hand a little tighter. 

The Octoling girl giggled and gave her a grin. “I was just thinking- going grocery shopping with you like this was so much fun! I could totally see you and I doing, you know, chores and house stuff together like this. Right?” A bubbly grin masked a trace of melancholy on her face. 

Kai took a moment to look for the right words before replying. “Right!” Kai chirped. 

A few moments of peaceful silence passed as the two girls rode the train back to Wakame District, where the twins’ townhouse was. Kai contemplated on prying to see what was going on with Elise, but ultimately decided to wait a little. She took Elise’s hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it delicately. 

Right after, the Octoling girl’s top lip began to quiver ever so slightly. She turned suddenly to face Kai, and sighed. 

“Can I-”

“I knew that was coming. Go right ahead- I'm listening.” Kai reassured her. 

Elise nodded gratefully, and began to speak her mind. “So, I um… I started seeing a boy recently. He was really, really cute, and he was a gentleman!” She scooted closer to the yellow Inkling as she spoke. “I thought we were going steady for a few weeks, and then I found out that he was seeing like, three other girls. “ 

Elise sighed heavily, already exhausted. Kai sighed equally as heavy, and threw her arm around her friend’s shoulder.

“He was one of those, huh?” 

“Yeah!” Elise exclaimed angrily. “I’m so mad at him, but I feel like I’m more mad at myself.

“Why?”

“Because. I feel like everytime I try to find a boyfriend, everything goes wrong!”

“Ellie-”

“What’s wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough or something?” 

“Oh my cod, no!” Kai shook her head ‘no’ vigorously. “There’s nothing wrong with you Ellie! It’s just, you’re just- dating is hard, okay? I’ve tried it way too many times, so trust me- I know!” 

The orange Octoling rested her head on Kai’s shoulder before replying. “That’s true, I guess. But that’s why I was thinking! Maybe I could just live with you instead, you know?”

Kai’s heart started racing. “I mean, sure? But I thought it was your dream to get married and have kids?”

“Y-yeah…” Elise began. “It was my dream, but I hate dating. Whenever I do, I get nervous, my belly hurts, and I start feeling like….like I’m not good enough or something! It’s bad for my health.”

Kai snickered at her last remark. “Uh-huh. But that doesn’t mean-”

“When I’m with you, I don’t feel any of those things! I feel safe, and loved!”

“Wh-what-” The yellow Inkling stammered. Her sudden confession caught her way off guard. 

“Please, Kai-chan, “ Elise said with a pleading look in her eyes. “We don’t have to do anything romantic- we can just get our own little place and do friend things, like what we’re doing now. We can… we can have bunk beds and cook together. We can…”

“Stay up all night watching movies, stay out and party as long as we want…” Kai picked up where she left off. 

The yellow Inkling blinked hard a few times to make sure that she was still awake. This was what she’s always dreamed of! What Ellie had described was her perfect life goal that nobody ever seemed to want to make work. Maybe, just maybe they could do it together. 

“Elise.”

“Y-yeah?” The orange Octoling picked up head, surprised by Kai’s sudden shift in tone.

“Let’s both start saving up some money. If we start now, we can prolly put together a security deposit on a nice loft or something.”

Ellie squealed, and in her excitement, nearly dropped the grocery bag. “A loft? I would love that! And we should get one with a balcony so we can drink hot chocolate and look at the stars out there!” 

“Whatever we want!” Kai grinned. “But one thing’s for sure!”

“And what’s that, Kai-chan?”

“As long as you’re with me, I’ll make sure that you’re never lonely.”


	14. Day 14: Stargaze

“You just can’t get over that concert, huh?” The green Inkling teased. Her girlfriend was humming loudly and joyfully as she climbed up the stairs. She then gingerly wrapped a blanket around her and her girlfriend’s shoulders as they settled in on their spot on the roof. 

Maya stopped humming the familiar tune and grinned. “Of course not!  _ Into the Light _ is the best!” She giggled a little and rested her head on Hiroko’s shoulder. 

Inkopolis was illuminated by a fantastic starry sky once more. Because of all of the skyscrapers and highrise buildings, the best place to properly take it all in was a rooftop. The young couple shared a few moments of peaceful silence as they both admired it all together. 

“I was never too into space growing up, “ The ex-soldier finally broke the silence. “Do you know about the constellations and stuff?” 

“Yes~!” Maya exclaimed. “It was the first thing Ellie and I wanted to do as soon as we got to the surface! You know, ‘cuz we’d never seen them before…” Her voice trailed off a little as old memory crossed her mind. “But I can show you a few! That one’s Andromeda, and there’s Cassiopea!” She began pointing out the constellations, her eyes lighting up with joy . 

Hiroko merely nodded as she listened to the pink Octoling ramble on about pictures in stars that the green Inkling could hardly understand. But, she loved every minute of it. The two girls were finally  _ together.  _

No more fighting. No more mortal danger or even violence. No more crying, no more lingering in the past. 

It was finally time for the two girls to enjoy their lives. Together. 


	15. Day 15: Mountain

“Why are we up here again?” 

“Because! This place helps me clear my mind.”

The orange Octoling girl was dissatisfied with her friend’s answer, and began to pout like a child. 

“Sounds boring!” Elise whined. 

“You didn’t have to come with me!” The baby blue Inkling laughed. “And you didn’t have to come either, Maya!” 

At the sound of her name, the pink Octoling girl turned away from a nearby berry bush and trotted back to where her sister and Dia were. 

“Of course I wanted to come~!” Maya beamed. “I’ve always wanted to come see Mt. Nantai after Pearl mentioned it to Ellie and I. And, I wouldn’t pass up a chance to hang out with you, Dia!” 

“Neither would I!” Dia replied with a gentle smile. 

She took out a neatly folded picnic blanket from her backpack and spread it out on the grass next to the bank of a tiny stream. She and the twins all took a seat on the blanket and began to take in the lush serenity of Mt. Nantai’s base. Well, Dia and Maya did. 

Elise pulled out her phone and sighed. Her battery was at a mere 5%, and today was the one day where she forgot to bring her portable charger with her. She flopped on her back and groaned even louder. 

“I’m so bored!” 

Dia and Maya shared a look and shook their heads. 

“Don’t worry- I planned for this!” Maya giggled. She dug into her own bag and fished out a granola bar studded with chocolate chips, and tossed it at her sister. Like a bee to a flower, the younger Octoling caught it perfectly and took a bite, and her mood lifted instantly. 

“You’re devious.” Dia raised her eyebrows with surprise. 

“I'm just resourceful!” Maya teased. “That’s why I always carry chocolate around- that’s her weakness!” 

“I thought it was Kai?”

Elise started coughing forcefully, nearly choking on the granola bar as she overheard Dia’s remark. 

“T-t-that’s not true!” She squealed, her face burning up. “Where did you even get that from?” 

Dia smirked a little as she explained. “Kai. When she showed up to do some Salmon Run with me the other day, she went on and on about how she’s gonna move out of her current place and move in with you-” 

“She’s gonna do  _ what _ ?” Maya exclaimed. Her eyes glistened with anticipation as she awaited the last part of the story. 

“She’s gonna-” Dia began. She cut herself off as a piece of melon bread flew past her face and into Maya’s lap. 

Without hesitation, the older Octoling unwrapped it and began munching on it, her expression becoming blissful. Elise shot Dia a pleading look, and wordlessly, they both agreed to drop the previous subject while they had the chance. 

“Maya’s a sucker for melon bread!” Elise jeered. “That’s why I always have some with me!” She chuckled, looking a little proud of herself. 

“Twins, I swear!” Dia giggled. “You really do think just alike sometimes!” 


	16. Day 16: Coffee Shop

“Ah, look what the tide dragged in today!” 

“Don’t be so mean, Granny!” Dia huffed as she pulled up a seat for herself and her guest. “Glucagon isn’t like the others- she and I are pretty much committed at this point! So you better get used to seeing her around!” She furrowed her eyes her grandmother behind the counter and took a seat in one of the stools. 

Baffled by this whole exchange, Glaucon took a seat next to her girlfriend and sighed. 

“Glucagon?” She chuckled. 

“Yeah! I misread your name in my phone as that one time, so it’s sticking.” The baby blue Inkling explained as her eyes wandered over to the pastry display nearby.

“Lemme guess, it’s another medical joke.”

“Possibly.”

“Possibly?”

“Possibly!” 

The couple shared a laugh together before Dia turned to her grandmother again. 

“Before we get too distracted, I’ll have-” She began. 

“A seafoam cappuccino for you and a sea salt latte for Glaucon, right?” The elderly barista finished Dia’s thought. The two Inklings nodded simultaneously before she got to work making their drinks. 

“Granny Sage is the best~~!” Glaucon beamed loudly enough for the Inkling in question to hear. Once the barista turned her back, the lavender Inkling lowered her voice and started to whisper to her girlfriend. “But seriously, what was that earlier? Does she still not like me or something?”

Dia blinked a few times as she searched for the right words to say. “Nah, she does! She’s just has way too much sass for a lady her age.”

“Ah.” 

Dia laughed awkwardly to try while she tried to change the topic She wracked her brain a little and eventually decided on something. 

“Oh yeah! I just remembered that you don’t like sweets, right?” Dia grinned. 

“Yup.” Glaucon nodded. 

“That’s the only thing I actually don’t like about you, but we can fix that!” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“That’s prolly the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me without realizing!” Glaucon giggled. “If that’s the only thing that bothers you, then you must really love me!” 

“Well, obviously I do!” Dia squealed. “But anyways, the chocolate croissants - “

“C-can you say that again?” Glaucon stuttered, her face reddening by the second. 

“Well, obviously I love you?” Dia replied, tilting her head with confusion. “I thought you knew this already?” 

Glaucon quietly squealed and buried her face in her hands. “I do! But hearing you say that just drives me crazy! In a good way!” 

Just as Dia was about to reply, Sage handed the girls’ drinks to them and walked away, giving them enough space while also staying close enough to eavesdrop. 

“Well, I’m glad!” Dia grinned. “Wait...I was gonna say something about the croissants-”

“Big surprise there.” Glaucon snickered. 

“But I remembered something! I think you’re gonna like this!” Dia took a sip of her coffee before continuing. “Glucagon is actually a hormone in the body-”

“How fitting~!” Glaucon wiggled her eyebrows, getting a snicker out of her girlfriend.

“It’s not one of those hormones, gosh!” She sighed with an amused look on her face. “It’s a hormone that actually raises your blood sugar!” 

A few moments of horribly awkward silence passed. Dia merely looked at her girlfriend and nodded, waiting patiently for her to process her nerdy attempt at flirting. Meanwhile, the elderly barista began cracking up silently, watching the whole awkward mess unfold from the sidelines. 

“Oh.” Glaucon sipped on her latte and sighed. “Are you trying to say that I’m sweet or something?”

“P-p-possibly.”

“You’re such a freakin’ nerd and I love you so much.” 


	17. Day 17: Dance

“You’re looking beautiful, tonight.” The lime green Inkling strolled over to her friend hovering beside the buffet. 

“You’re one to talk! That tuxedo really  _ suits _ you, Hiro!” The baby blue Inkling teased. 

It wasn’t long before Hiroko ended up snickering under her breath. She smirked a little bit and gave Dia a hug. 

“Ah, that was pretty good. But seriously, thanks so much for coming!” Hiroko smiled. 

“It’s no problem! I should be thanking you honestly- it’s not everyday you get invited to… a ball!” Dia’s voice trailed off as she began to take in surroundings. 

The Bonito Ballroom was one of Inkopolis’ most luxurious venues, as it was typically only rented out by celebrities and X-rankers. In honor of tonight’s hosts, dark pink and green decorations adorned venue. 

“If you hang around the Squid Sisters for as long as I have, it’s bound to happen. They host balls like this all the time.” Hiroko explained. 

“Veteran’s benefits, I guess?” Dia giggled. 

“I guess. “ The green Inkling rolled her eyes. “Maya and Ellie couldn’t come tonight, which sucks, because there’s no way I can spend the whole night with Kai. Which is why you literally saved me.” 

“Kai-chan? She’s here too?” 

“Yup. I think she’s dancing with your plus one over there.”

Both Inklings turned around to take a look. Hidden among the ruffles of dresses and long coattails of ornate suits, there was a flash of yellow pigtails spinning around energetically. Sure enough, Kai and her dance partner seemed to be having the time of their lives. 

“Oh, Makani!” Dia chucked. “I brought them along ‘cuz they need to get out more. I’m glad their having fun~!”

“We can’t let them have all the fun.“ Hiro’s eyes shimmered with excitement. She offered her hand to Dia and smirked. “Let’s dance.”

The baby blue Inkling looked away and laughed awkwardly. “You know I can’t dance, right? I have two left feet!”

“And?”

“What do you mean, ‘and’?” 

“It’s not a competition, I just wanna have fun with you! Unless you just wanna chill here. By yourself. Alone with the food.” She jeered as she shrugged her shoulders. 

Dia sighed heavily. She took Hiroko’s hand, and walked with her out to the dance floor. 

“If I step on your feet, don’t get mad at me!” 


	18. Day 18: Sunset

“You love her, don’t you?” Maya giggled. She couldn’t help but laugh as Kai squirmed around uncomfortably after being put on the spot so suddenly.

“Why you gotta put me on blast like that?” Kai squealed.

“At least I didn’t ask you in the group chat!” The pink Octoling replied with a mischievous smile. 

Kai shook her head and folded her arms, trying to escape this conversation. She gazed out the window of the train, focusing on the sky’s brilliant evening color palette. 

“It’s already getting dark, huh? It’s only a little before five, and the sun’s gonna set soon.” Kai explained, hoping to take Maya’s attention away from the first topic. 

She groaned a little in response. “You’re dodging the question!”

“I totally am!” The yellow Inkling laughed awkwardly.”Okay, fine! I love your sister, what else do you want from me?”

Maya gasped a little and clapped her hands gleefully like a child. “Are you guys dating?”

“Nah.”

“So, just platonically then?”

“Yup!” 

“That’s so CUTE!” The pink Octoling squealed loudly, warranting a barrage of annoyed looks from the other train passengers. 

“Are you done interrogating-”

“When are you gonna move in together?”

“Woah- wait! Did she ...tell you everything?” Kai stammered nervously.

“Nah, I just read her diary.”

The two girls laughed together before sharing a moment of silence. The brilliant orange glow of the sunset illuminated the train car. Pink, yellow, and burnt orange hues painted the sky, putting on a show for only those who were willing to stop and admire it. 

Just as Kai got comfortable again, Maya opened her mouth to ask one more question. She played with her tentacles for a while before she finally decided on what to say.

“One more thing! Say if...say if Ellie wanted to kiss you, right? W-would you do it?” 

Kai’s expression softened as she ran Maya’s question over in her head a few times. She smiled gently as her cheeks grew a little hot. 

“Of course I would. I love her lots, you know?”

The pink Octoling looked satisfied with her answer and grinned back. “No wonder why she wants her first kiss to be with you…” She mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” 


	19. Day 19: Parade

“I think I bit off more than I can chew, again!” The baby blue Inkling groaned as rubbed her temples, frustrated more than anything.

Right on cue, Frederick, Zack, Kai, and Glaucon all began snickering uncontrollably. Dia groaned even louder and turned around, elbowing her girlfriend in the side.

“Why are you going after me? What about them?” Glaucon replied, still laughing a little bit. 

“Because! I expect that from them, but you? I’m a little disappointed.” Dia sighed. Glaucon’s expression quickly turned to one of shock. 

Holding back a laugh themself, Makani clapped their hands together quickly to bring the attention back. 

“Anyways, our float is gonna be rolling out soon! Everybody got their flags?” Makani barked. 

“Yeah!” All of the other cephalopods shouted, holding up their respective flags high in the air proudly.

“Good! We have Dia to thank for all this today! If it wasn’t for her advocating about diversity and whatnot on Coralgram every day, we would’ve never been a part of Inkopolis Pride- right?”

“Right!” The nine friends all shouted again. 

Dia pretended to sob dramatically and wrapped Makani up in her arms. “You’re gonna make me cry! I’m not ready for these emotions right now!” 

“Yeah, sure!” Makani laughed. “Are you still nervous?” 

“Not as much.”

“That’s progress, I guess?” The azure Octoling shrugged their shoulders. “Oh, and before I forget...I think we have someone at least one of each…?”

“Each orientation?” Dia piped up.

“Yeah!” Makani squealed. “We have an ace, an aro, and a nonbinary cephalod all in the same friend group! How fresh is that?”

“But you know what’s even cooler?” Kai strolled over and rested her arm on Makani’s shoulder. “Two pansexuals, am I right?” 

“Pan pride?” Makani held out their little fist. 

“Pan pride.” Kai bumped her first to Makani’s, and the two shared a look of solidarity.

Frederick, for the first time in maybe months, chuckled before taking control of the group. “Okay, seriously! Let’s get ready, it’s almost time! Hiro and Maya and stand in this corner next to Zack! Glaucon, you can go in the middle. ” 

The four friends in question all gave thumbs ups before doing as they were told. 

“Ellie, you’re….” Frederick began.

“Straight?” She replied, a puzzled look on her face.

Frederick snicked a little bit. “You don’t sound so sure about that! But stand over on this side for me.”

The orange Octoling pouted a little before running over to her proper spot. 

“Kai, you’re standing with Dia and I-”

“What?” She protested. “I thought I was gonna be with Maka?”

“No.”

“Oh come on, Fred!” Dia laughed. “She can take my spot so she can be closer to them!” She switched places with Kai, who flashed her a grateful grin. 

“And where am I gonna be?” Makani asked quietly, almost a little nervous. 

Dia and Frederick shared a look of excitement. The baby blue Inkling lifted up Makani gently, and placed them in the little rainbow throne sitting atop the parade float. They blinked a few times in confusion before smiling like crazy.

“The queen has taken their rightful place on the throne!” Zack cheered. 

Makani folded their arms with an amused smile. “Don’t you mean, monarch?” 


	20. Day 20: Cloudgaze

“Joshua, I think I’m sick.” Glaucon sighed heavily. She laid on her back in the grassy meadow and folded her hands behind her head. 

Instinctively, the hot pink Inkling boy put his hand on his friend’s forehead to check for a temperature. 

“Well, you don’t have a fever!” He exclaimed happily. He laid on his back next to Glaucon and tossed his hands in his coat pockets. 

“No, not that kind of sick.” Glaucon snickered. “Probably-”

“The flu?”

“No-”

“Cramps?”

“Nah, not yet.”

Joshua gasped loudly. “Don’t tell me… is it morning sickness?!” He exclaimed, his expression tinged with worry. “Are you pregnant, Glauc?!” 

“NO!” The lavender Inkling howled with laughter. “That’s, that’s not even ...oh cod! I have a girlfriend, remember! Girlfriend! I literally can’t be pregnant!”

Joshua blinked a few times while processing her outburst. “Oh, that’s true!” He giggled. “Then what are you worried about?” 

Glaucon sighed again and rested her hands on her belly. “You’re not gonna believe this. But, I’ve been thinking about ...settling down?”

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the two friends. They both gazed up at the passing clouds as the wind swept through the meadow. 

“You’re right, I can’t believe it.” Joshua admitted. “You used to be so wild when you were younger. What changed?” 

“I have no clue, honestly!” She replied. “Like, the other day, Hiro called me out when I accidentally called Dia my wife. Then I was daydreaming about buying a house and maybe raising a baby with Dia when I was at work, and it was so surreal! I honestly thought I saw what our future daughter looked like! Even now! You see that cloud right there?” Glaucon pointed up to the sky. “It legit looks like a baby bottle!” 

The hot pink Inkling nodded his head, still shocked by this new gossip about his old friend. He thought to himself for a little while before coming up with a good response. 

“I think you’re sick, for real! I have a diagnosis for you!” He teased.

“Oh gosh, what could that be?” Glaucon laughed. 

“Matrimania. Or maybe you’re just getting old.”

“I’ll take the first one, thank you.” 


	21. Day 21: Shopping

Lost within the aisles and aisles of makeup, perfume, and various other cosmetics, a pair of teenage Octolings were having the time of their lives on their day off. Except for the fact that there was one small problem. 

“Why is it all so expensive!” The blue Octoling whined quietly, doing their best not to let the store clerks or other customers hear. They picked up the perfume bottle carefully and weaved their way through the aisles to go and show their friend. 

“Ellie, look!” They whispered, nudging her in the side to get her attention. “This one bottle- only five ounces? It costs half of one of my paychecks!” 

Elise stifled a gasp. “Good cod, you’re right! And look at this!” She held up a hefty eyeshadow palette gingerly, as if not to drop it, and showed it to the other Octoling. “This palette? Guess how much?”

“I don’t wanna know ...?” Makani groaned.

“More than my E-Liter.”

“Honestly,” The azure Octoling squeaked. “We’re too broke for this- let’s bail!” 

The two Octolings put down the expensive merchandise that they had their eyes on and left the cosmetic store, both of them looking equally as disappointed. The two friends strolled through the strip mall lazily, hand in hand, as the cool autumn afternoon came to an end. They stopped into a few more stores- only to realize that mostly everything in this mall had higher prices than any other places in Inkopolis!

“I guess it’s just the location?” Makani wondered aloud, trying to soothe a very grumpy Elise. “I mean, this mall is really close to both the Square and the train lines, so it makes sense!” 

“You’re right, but I still don’t like it!” She huffed as she crossed her arms. “Like, even the boba is expensive! Who charges 1000 gold for a tiny little cup like that?” 

Makani snickered and nodded their head. “I hear ya! But anyways, I still had a ton of fun today!” 

The orange Octoling blinked a few times out of confusion. “Seriously? All we did was complain though!” 

“I mean, yeah! But I had fun!” Makani giggled gleefully. They ran a few steps in front of Elise and started walking backwards while facing her. “It’s nice to just be able to walk around and talk with a friend like this, you know?” 

Now it was Elise’s turn to burst into a giggling fit. “Yeah, I know how you feel! Sometimes even the normal, boring stuff can turn into the best day ever!” 


	22. Day 22: Crush

The lemon-colored Inkling gave Glaucon a wave as she spotted her already sitting down and waiting on the patio of the cafe. She sighed a little, pulled up a chair, and took a seat across from her friend.

“So,” Glaucon began. “Why are you coming to me about all of this? Wouldn’t Dia or even Maya be better to talk to?” She shook her head.

“Well, I’ve heard that you have the most….” Kai’s voice trailed off. 

“‘The most’ what?” Glaucon grumbled.

“The most...dating experience!” Kai exclaimed. 

Glaucon sighed deeply and ran a hand through her tentacles. “Okay. Fine, I’ll admit it! I used to be pretty rowdy when I was younger! Now I’m not!”

“Okay, sure!”

“Don’t even with that! I’m a changed squid!” Glaucon folded her arms and huffed a little. “Anyways, this is about you, not me! Start talking, squiddo!” She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her latte. 

“Oh gosh, lemme get settled first!” 

The younger Inkling gave her arms a stretch before calling over a waitress to order something for herself- a medium cappuccino. As soon as the waitress left, she rested her chin in her hands and started spilling her guts. 

“So um, there’s this girl! She’s amazing, and ridiculously hot too!” Kai began, her heart already starting to pound. “I’ve known her for a few years now, and I kinda...I kinda used to flirt with her?”

“Uh-huh!” Glaucon’s eyes began to shimmer, as she was totally immersed in the drama now. 

“ I thought she wasn’t into me! She’s way out of my league, so why would she be?” Kai practically squeaked. “But the other day, Hiro was talking to this girl’s cousin, and the cousin said that the girl flat out admitted that she’s into me! But-”

“You should go for it!!” Glaucon squealed. “Do it, do it!” 

“But here’s the thing!” Kai replied. “I..I...I don’t want to!”

“Scared? Nervous?” 

“Nah.”

“You were just flirting with her for fun and you honestly didn’t think it would go anywhere, but it did, so now you kinda screwed yourself?”

“Ex-freakin-zactly!” Kai sighed. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. “Maybe if this happened a few months ago, I would’ve gave it a try! But like, I’m not interested! I only wanna spend my time with my closest friends and….her!” 

Just thinking about her best friend made Kai’s heart flutter. She stopped herself mid-thought and smiled from ear to ear, her mind only filled with thoughts of the orange Octoling. 

Glaucon’s expression softened as she reached for her friend’s hand. “So what’s the problem? You know who your heart wants, so why are you so stressed?”

“Because!” Kai squeezed Glaucon’s hand back for comfort. “I work with this girl!”

“Oh great….” The lavender Inkling laughed. “What’s her name, anyway? I might know her!”

Kai snickered a little. “Oh, I’m sure you know her! Her name’s Marie!” 


	23. Day 23: Vacation

“Oh cod, I forgot!” Glaucon groaned as she clutched her stomach. “I forgot I don’t like boats!” 

As she learned over the side of the cruise ship to throw up, Dia did her best to keep her tentacles out of her face. 

“Poor princess, “ She cooed at her girlfriend. “Let’s get you back to the room, okay? The swaying of the ship isn’t as bad when you’re not on the deck!” 

Glaucon wordlessly nodded in agreement as she squeezed onto her Dia’s hand for reassurance. Dia waved over Makani and the agents over to follow them, and the seven friends all headed down to their rooms. The lavender Inkling rushed into her and Dia’s bathroom to wash her face before joining the others in Makani, Ellie, and Kai’s room. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Dia asked Glaucon as she took a seat next to her. She handed her a little piece of ginger candy, which she gladly accepted.

“Surprisingly, yeah?” She nodded. “I think the closer we get to São Paraíso, the calmer the waves will get!”

Makani crossed their legs and grinned in agreement. “For sure! My island’s beaches are the best~! It’s like the land and ocean itself are telling you to relax!” 

Elise giggled and leaned on Makani’s shoulder. “Anyways, what are we gonna do first when we get there?”

“You’re totally gonna show us around, aren’t you?” Maya smiled. 

“Of course I will!” Makani beamed. “The first thing we have to do, well, after hotel stuff obviously- is we gotta get malasadas! I used to dream about those things after I left home- they’re that good!”

“And then we go to the beach!” Hiroko exclaimed. “I actually wanna go diving there, too!” 

“Of course we can! You’re gonna love it so much!” Makani squealed. 

The younger cephalopods all lit up with glee as they started talking about vacation plans. Dia looked over at her girlfriend, whose eyes were practically shimmering with excitement herself. 

“Isn’t this perfect?” Dia said softly, as she laid a gentle hand on Glaucon’s. 

“More than perfect.” She replied with a grin. Glaucon gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I wish everyday could be like this! We’re off from work, we’re all together, nobody’s fighting- it’s like-”

“It’s like we’re a little family, you know? It’s a good feeling.” 


	24. Day 24: Movie Night

Its seems as if weekends were never quiet in the twins’ household. The smell of fresh popcorn and sugary candy wafted through Maya and Elise’s townhouse as the two girls excitedly ran around trying to get things ready for themselves and their two guests. 

“Lemme guess, you picked a rom-com for tonight, didn’t you?” Glaucon jeered. 

Elise giggled and shot finger guns back at her from across the living room. “You guessed it!” She laughed. 

Maya rolled her eyes as she brought a massive bowl of popcorn over to the coffee table. “That’s all she watches, I swear! And Dia, too! Right?” She looked over at the baby blue Inkling on the couch, only to be met with an awkward silence. “Dia? You’re not gonna fight me on that? Dia?’ She said a little louder. 

All of a sudden, the Inkling in question sprang to life. She rubbed her eyes a little bit before replying.

“What…? No, rom-coms are cool! But I ...” Dia yawned. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by her girlfriend, who was doing her best to stifle a snicker. 

“ What?” She grumbled. 

“You were totally sleeping just now!” Glaucon laughed. She leaned up against Dia’s shoulder, only to be playfully pushed away. 

“Oh stop!” Dia giggled. “Anyways, yes I love rom-coms! But I like other stuff too! Just not horror-” 

Maya gasped and held her hands to mouth. She flipped her tentacles in mock-offense and took a seat next to Glaucon. 

“I can’t even look at you right now!” The pink Octoling teased. “You’re into horror, right Glauc?”

“Sure?” The lavender squid replied quickly.

“Good~!” Maya giggled. “Dia, you can hang out with Ellie over there!” A cheeky grin spread across her face. 

“Fine, I will!” The baby blue Inkling retorted playfully. 

Right on cue, Elise finally came over to the couch, her arms filled with chocolate and other sweets. She tossed a blanket over their shoulders grabbed the remote to turn on the tv. 

Just as Elise started to whisper some spoilers to Dia about the movie, she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the title screen of the dvd.. Spread across the tv wasn’t the corny movie she picked out earlier, it was  _ Night of the Living Kraken.  _ Elise sprang up from the couch and let out a massive groan as she faced her sister. 

“You switched the dvd’s, didn’t you?”


	25. Day 25: Beach/Ocean

“Are you  _ sure  _ I look okay?” Makani whined. “I’ve never worn something like this!”

Dia rolled her eyes as she sprayed some sunscreen on the Octoling’s back. “You look amazing, stop worrying!” She said softly. 

“But-”

“You’re fine!” Dia sighed. “Now get going! Go play with the others!” 

Makani gave their friend a grateful smile and ran off towards the water. Hiroko and Kai were chasing each other down, water guns in tow- making a ruckus on the island’s once peaceful beach. The twins were playing in the waves together, and were soon joined by the azure Octoling. 

The baby blue Inkling smiled as she watched her dysfunctional little family play around on the beach. She gave her arms as stretch and laid back on the beach towel next to her girlfriend. 

“Maka was right, this place really is a paradise!” Dia squealed. 

“Yeah, but anywhere’s paradise as long as I’m with you!” Glaucon replied quickly, as if she was eagerly waiting to use that line. 

Dia rolled her eyes as an amused smile lit up her face. “I should’ve seen that one coming!” 

She got up from her spot and grabbed a few things from their picnic basket. She fished out two tuna sandwiches and a container full of grapes for her and Glaucon. The pair began to wolf down their lunch as they chatted lazily.

“Your dress is adorable-” Glaucon began, her mouth full of food.

“Aw, thanks! You’re looking cute today, too!” Her girlfriend squealed back. 

“But!”

“But?”

“I thought you were gonna change into your bathing suit? I was so hyped to see it!” Glaucon whined.

Dia scoffed and shook her head. “Oh my cod, you’re impossible!” She let out a heavy sigh and awkwardly looked away before continuing. “ I was thinking...maybe you and I could come back later tonight…”

The lavender squid’s heart started pounding out of her chest as she listened. She eagerly nodded her head to let Dia continue.

“It’s more romantic to go swimming at night, don’t you think so?”

Glaucon gave her a wild grin and threw her arm around Dia’s shoulder. She pulled her close and gently kissed her on the forehead. 

“Of course! You always have good ideas~!”


	26. Day 26: Camp

Autumn was in full swing, and the Crown-of-Thorns Forest had been kissed with the season’s bounty. Between the steadfast evergreens, a sea of gold and orange foliage had washed over the forest. Berry bushes were heavy with fruit, and the sweet smell of honey wafted throughout the area. Although there was still a chill in the air, tonight was perfect for basking in its beauty. 

With a contented smile on her face, Hiroko tended to the pot of curry bubbling away over their campfire while Maya looked on beside her. She peeled a few more potatoes with her pocket knife and happily sliced them over the pot. 

“You like you’re right at home here!” Maya beamed. “I haven’t seen you this relaxed in a while~!” 

Hiroko giggled a little as she added in a few sliced apples to the pot. “I am! I’ve always preferred being in nature, you know? Reminds me of being a kid again.”

“Oh, that’s right!” The pink Octoling clapped her hands together as she remembered. “You grew up in the countryside, right?” 

“Yup, with my grandparents!” Hiroko grinned. She wiped off her pocket knife and fished out a loaf of bread from her backpack. She began cutting a few slices for her and Maya’s plates as she continued. “They had this huge estate, and they owned so much of the land around it! It had some meadows and stuff, but it was mostly woods. They were my playground, now that I think about it!” 

“Your playground?” Maya asked. Without her girlfriend noticing, she snuck a slice of the hearty bread from Hiro’s plate and started snacking on it. 

“Yeah!” The green Inkling exclaimed. “I mean, I had toys and stuff back home, but I just preferred to run around outside. I climbed trees, I would roll down hills, do some fishing- it was so much fun!” She had a dreamy look on her face as she recalled all of her favorite memories. 

“It sounds fun~!” Maya cooed. “No wonder why you were so dead set on going camping this year!” 

“Yup!” Hiro agreed. She grabbed a ladle from her bag and started dishing some of the finished curry for the two of them. She handed Maya her plate before grabbing her own. “As much as I love Inkopolis, the woods is just where I belong, you know?” 

“Definitely~!” Maya beamed. “I’m glad I got to experience it! You know, being out in nature. With you. “ 

Hiroko gave her a warm smile and gently took her hand. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


	27. Day 27: School Days

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not! I’m serious!”

Hiroko laughed heartily as the two girls strolled about in Inkopolis Square. As much as she wanted to get mad at her friend, Kai couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Hiro’s laugh. 

“I’m sorry, but how the hell were you an honors student?” The green Inkling asked in between bites of ebiyaki. 

“I wasn’t  _ just _ an honors student! I was ranked number three in my class!” The yellow Inkling replied, puffing out her chest with a little pride. 

Hiroko’s eyes widened in response. 

“Why are you so surprised?” Kai asked, her voice tinged with a little bit of annoyance. 

“I mean…” The green Inkling began. “I mean, you don’t seem like the type, you know?”

“I know! But it’s true!” 

“I’ve known you for years now, but you’re honestly still such a mystery!”

“You’re one to talk!”

The two girls shared a laugh as they kept walking and snacking. Eventually, they stopped at one of many benches in the Square to take a break. 

“Kai,” Hiroko began.

“Do you want the rest? I can’t finish it!” The lemon colored Inkling admitted. She handed the little plate of ebiyaki to her friend. Without a second thought, Hiro shoved the rest of them in her mouth before continuing.

“Thanks! But anyways- back to the school thing again. Did you join any clubs?”

Kai’s eyes lit up with glee. She vigorously nodded her head and started to explain. “Yup! I was the student council secretary, I was a part of the yearbook committee, I was in the art club, and I think I even played for my school’s soccer team for a year or two!” 

“Jeez, how did you manage all that?” Hiroko replied, almost in awe. 

“Well, it’s easy when you don’t have a lot of friends…” She sighed back. 

The green Inkling threw her arm around Kai and rubbed her back. “I didn’t either.” Hiro said softly. “If we’re being honest, I hardly went to class.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. My school was in the countryside, so there was just miles of woods surrounding it. I used to- “ She cut herself off with a little snicker. “I used to sneak off whenever we would have recess outside.”

“Lemme guess, you played in the forest until the school day was over?” Kai jeered.

“Nah, even better. I knew a shortcut to get back home. There was like, a path that only I knew through those woods that lead back to my house. So I just bailed! And my grandmother would find me back in my room, like an hour before I was supposed to be!” 

Both girls erupted into a fit of laughter. Kai wiped a tear from her eye and playfully shoved Hiro by the shoulder.

“Did you even learn anything when you were in school, Senpai?” Kai grinned. 

“Yeah, I guess I learned how to be an escape artist!” The green Inkling jeered. 


	28. Day 28: Play

A chorus of clicks, shouts, and hearty laughter rang throughout Dia and Glaucon’s apartment Thanksgiving night. The two hosts as well as Frederick and Zack were huddled around the dining table, all intensely focused on their match. 

“I have never seen  _ anybody _ get this into a game of dominos. “ Makani declared bluntly. They let out an amused sigh and started shuffling their deck of cards.

“Right?” Kai snickered. “And look at Hiro! She’s over there doing ‘commentary’ on the match.” She held up her fingers to do the air quotes as she spoke, getting a laugh out of Ellie.

“Of course she is…” Maya shook her head. “Anyways! What are we playing, Maka-chan?” 

The girls gathered around the azure Octoling and sat around the coffee table together. Makani dealt four cards to each of them, and laid out four cards in the middle of the table.

“Signal!” They chirped. “I dunno know about those guys over there, but my family always played this on Thanksgiving!” 

“Oh yeah, this game! My family did too!” Kai nodded. 

“Uh, ours didn’t!” Elise said quietly. She shared a worried look with her sister. 

Makani folded their arms and smirked. “Ah, I bet you guys were a Uno kind of family! But no worries, it’s easy!” 

Thanks to Makani’s explanation, the four friends started up a game together. Kai and Elise were a team, leaving Maya to Makani. As much as she liked the other Octoling, she wasn’t entirely sure if she’d be able to pick up on their cues. 

Regardless, the game breezed along. As the pink Octoling kept picking up and replacing cards from the center, she kept glancing at her teammate while also trying to keep up with the conversation.

“Which is better - apple pie or pecan?” Kai asked the table.

“Sweet potato!” Makani beamed. 

“That wasn’t a choice!” The yellow Inkling snickered.

“Pecan! But sweet potato is underrated!” Elise exclaimed. 

“I’m not picky!” Maya giggled. 

A few moments later, the pink Octoling finally picked up another 8, landing her a four of a kind. She smirked a tiny bit and started twirling her tentacle around her finger, like she usually did when she was thinking. Just as she tried to come up with some kind of signal to let Makani know, she looked up from her cards and let out a giggle. 

“Go on, say it!” Makani whispered, as they twirled their tentacle around their finger, mimicking Maya. 

“Double signal!” The pink Octoling exclaimed, slamming her cards down proudly.


	29. Day 29: Dessert

“So...you’ve never made Christmas cookies before?” Maya pouted, giving her friend an almost pitiful look.

“No!” Makani exclaimed dramatically. “My dad always said that baking was ‘too girly’, so he never let me bake anything with my mom!” 

The twins gasped simultaneously and both covered their mouths with their hands. Makani folded their arms and nodded. “Yeah, it’s true!” They grumbled. 

“It’s okay, Maka-chan!” Elise ran up to the azure Octoling and hugged them from behind. “We’re gonna teach you, and it’s gonna be amazing! Right, sis?”

“Right!” Maya replied with a wink. 

The twins then got to work laying out all of their tools and measuring out all the ingredients, neatly arranging them on their countertop. Elise grabbed a spare apron for Makani before the three Octolings got to work.

“We’re gonna start with the sugar cookies first, because they need time to chill in the freezer before we bake them!” Maya explained while she added the butter and sugar to the mixer.

“Freezer?” Makani asked.

“Yeah! It helps them keep their shape when they bake!”

The azure nodded in awe as they kept up with the twins’ explanations. With the sugar cookie dough in the freezer, Makani and Elise washed the bowls and started up the next batch. 

“Alright-chocolate chip!” Ellie grinned and clapped her hands together excitedly. She passed the ingredients over to Makani, who happily added them to the bowl of the mixer. The two finished preparing the dough in a matter of minutes, and it wasn’t long before the chocolate chip cookies were in the oven. 

Then, the three Octolings got to work rolling out the sugar cookie dough, cutting it into squid and octopus shapes. Once those were chilled one more time, baked, and then cooled, Maya began to mix up some royal icing for decorating.

“Is that… Hiro’s color?” Elise asked curiously, peeking her head over her sister’s shoulder. “I think it needs more green!”

Maya rolled her eyes. “No, it’s perfect! Trust me, I know what she looks like!” 

“I sure hope you do!”

The older girl shoved Elise aside playfully with one hand and kept mixing the icing with the other. She then filled up some small piping bags with each of the colors and laid them out on the countertop.

Makani gleefully picked up the lighter of the blue shades and immediately began decorating an octopus shaped cookie. Elise giggled to herself as she reached for the yellow icing, and Maya hogged the green icing to herself while she reached for a squid shaped cookie. Proud of their handiwork, the three started snacking on the chocolate chip cookies while the chatted together at the kitchen table. 

“So, did ya have fun?” Elise put her arm around the younger Octoling. 

“Lots~!” They beamed. 

“Oh, good!” Maya said with a grin. “And you got really good at it too! Do you wanna help us make cookie boxes for everyone when Christmas rolls around?” 

Makani nearly choked on a piece of cookie, taken aback. “I-I would love too! Can I really?” They stammered. 

Maya and Elise looked at each other and giggled. 

“Of course you can!” 


	30. Day 30: Forest

“Princess?”

“Yeah, baby doll?” 

“I know it’s a little early for this, but I just wanted to say thanks.”

“For what?”

“Thanks for making this year so...so amazing!” 

Glaucon sniffled a little, perhaps from the cold, or maybe from her girlfriend’s heartfelt words. She squeezed Dia’s hand a little tighter as the two girls trudged through the snowy forest. 

“I um...Dia?” She stammered.

“Yeah?.”

“Thank you too!” 

The two lovers shared a mutual look of contentment and continued walking along. The Crown-of-Thorns Forest was finally met with winter, and was covered in a luscious blanket of pure white snow. Gone away was the fall foliage to make room for the spectacular evergreens. Coupled with calm afternoon air, the forest was as inviting as the arms of a loved one. 

Following the trail that Hiro marked for them, Glaucon and Dia arrived at the clearing where they had promised to meet with the rest of their family. 

“You guys took forever!” Zack jeered. 

“Yeah, seriously!” Frederick snickered. “We almost finished decorating the tree already!”

“Seriously?” Dia whined as she ran up to Frederick, with Glaucon following close behind. 

At the sound of the commotion, Hiroko emerged from behind the massive spruce tree at the center of the clearing, covered in needles. She gave her two friends a big smile and reached for the box of decorations. 

“You guys are just in time, don’t worry!” Hiro laughed. She reached into the box and pulled out a little wooden figurine. 

Dia gasped, half out of awe and half out of gratefulness. “The angel?” She whispered. “You carved this?” 

“She sure did~!” Maya beamed. “She stayed up all night, and it came out perfect!” 

Hiroko blushed and handed the angel to Dia. “You ought to be the one who puts it up. Here.”

The baby blue Inkling nodded in agreement and took the little figurine. She then climbed onto Glaucon’s back and reached for the top of the tree. The white and gold paint on the angel shimmered like the sunlight on the snow. 

Back on the ground, the little family took a few steps back to admire their tree. Adorned in popcorn garlands, red apples, and various other fruits and vegetables safe for the forest animals to eat, the once plain spruce tree stood out among its peers. 

Glaucon grabbed Dia’s hand, and then Maya’s. Eventually, the other cephalopods all joined hands and gazed up at their Christmas tree. 

“You guys…” Dia began. “We’re gonna have an awesome Christmas this year. Together.”


End file.
